


The Dangers of Self Love

by knittyknicker



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, pseudo-selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittyknicker/pseuds/knittyknicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tony was accused of narcissism with disturbing regularity, but he never imagined that it would be a throwaway comment in the heat of battle that would finally come back to bite him.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Self Love

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from kinkmeme. posted at the end because, well, *spoilers*

Tony was accused of narcissism with disturbing regularity, but he never imagined that it would be a throwaway comment in the heat of battle that would finally come back to bite him.   
~~~  
“Only you Stark, could imagine yourself worthy of my time.”

“ Everyone loves me. Who wouldn’t? I’d do me if I could.”  
~~~  
And with that simple interaction, Tony Stark planted a seed in the mind of a villain.   
~~~  
The day had been a long one, meetings with the board and investors, testimony in D.C. and then a slime monster that crawled up out of the sewers had taken the better part of the evening to defeat, leaving Tony drained and so, so ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a few days. After showering off the last of the sweat and slime, Tony stumbled across his bedroom nude, rubbing desultorily at his hair with a towel. 

Giving it up as a bad job, Tony flopped onto the mattress with a groan letting the towel puddle next to his bed. Wiggling to work the covers out from under his hips, Tony huffed out an impatient sigh at the uncooperative bedding before finally tugging the sheets loose. Tucking tied limbs under soft cotton had never felt so good, and only moments after pulling the covers up high enough to mute the glow from the arc reactor, Tony was asleep.   
~~~  
 _Scratchy kisses were being pressed to his face, the slide of soft lips leaving cool trails on his skin. Tony opened his eyes to see.. himself. Huh.That was new. Shrugging at his brain’s creation, Tony allowed himself to be pulled back into the deep kisses, enjoying the novel experience of feeling just how much his goatee tickled against the tender skin along his throat. The tickling sensation continued downward, playing at his nipples, rubbing and sucking until they were swollen and red, then following the ladder of his ribs down over his stomach to his belly button where a gentle tongue probed. ___

_Tony was surprised at just how much he like the feeling and wrote himself a mental note to add that move to the repertoire. The mouth traced over his hipbones before rubbing gently over the base of his cock, making Tony thrust unwittingly at the shock of pleasure that rippled through him. Light kisses and licks were placed along his cock, over his testicles and down lower, a nose nudging against his perineum and sending more shocks up his body. The touch of a cool wet tongue against his hole had him clenching his abs in a bid not to buck away from the overwhelming sensation the contact provoked. ___

_For a while Tony just coasted on the feeling of being invaded by the tongue. Before long though, the feeling of fingers was added to the mix as one then two were added alongside the tongue still playing at his hole. Tony once more looked down the line of his body to see his own face watching the slip slide of fingers as they pressed in and out of him. Crooking his fingers just so, Tony felt his prostate prodded perfectly, adding another sensation to the overwhelming input of the dream. He had never before experienced such a vivid dream and was enjoying the experience.Tony watched as the other knelt up between his legs, drawing in closer before snugging the head of his cock against Tony’s loosened entrance. As the other surged forward, bottoming out with a single stroke-- ___

Tony realized it wasn't a dream as the burn of being so swiftly filled rolled up his spine like a line of fire. He was paralysed by the perfect pain of being so rapidly taken, especially considering that he wasn’t generally a bottom and hadn’t done that in quite a while. His breath stuttered out of him as the other leant down to whisper “Oh yes, I can see why you’d, how did you so charmingly put it? Do you? Mmm, little tin man, I do believe I see the appeal.” 

The voice was all Tony, but the inflection was pure Loki and a surge of adrenaline hit Tony so hard he felt nauseated for a moment. 

Pulling his legs up higher in an attempt to push Loki away from him, Tony further compacted his chest, losing more air and failing to gain any more leverage, as Loki swiftly caught his legs and squeezed hard enough to elicit a yelp from the man trapped on his back. “Oh no no, that won’t do at all. You wanted the experience, and far be it for me to deny you what you wanted.” With that, Loki began to thrust in earnest, each push dragging Tony closer and closer to the edge as the god of mischief struck Tony’s prostate straight on with each stroke. wrapping one long fingered hand around Tony’s erection and giving a few hard strokes was all it took to catapult Tony over the edge. Loki continued to thrust through Tony’s orgasm, wringing grunts and cries from him as he was stimulated past the point of endurance and rapidly into painful oversensitivity. Loki slowed, but didn’t stop. 

“Really, Iron Man, I expected better of you, such poor control. Luckily, I can fix that and we can try again.” With a slight smirk, Loki ran a finger up the back of Tony’s cock and Tony watched, transfixed, as it swelled to hardness once again. 

“Now, Where were we?” 

Tony just whimpered. 

~~~

The second orgasm was slower, and while normally Tony was all about more than one, he'd been fucked straight through and he was already kind of sore. There was a reason for refractory periods, he thought semi-hysterically. Thought rather than said because every time he tried to speak, his voice would tangle in his throat leaving him reduced to nothing more than grunts and whimpers.

"Finally caught on? I was starting to wonder if your intelligence had been overestimated. I've taken your words. Wouldn't do to have you call for help." Loki smiled a shark's smile and added, “You are also the only one that can hear me, so even if I use your voice, you won’t be able to use my throat either.”

Well, fuck. There went that plan. The entire time that they spoke, Loki continued to pump his hips lazily, building tension and drag. Just as Tony began to get really concerned that the lube won’t be enough to prevent bleeding, a cool tingling engulfed his hole and Tony garbled out what should have been a spate of profanity. Fucking magic, really? While Tony ranted to himself about just how much he hates magic, and how he was totally upgrading JARVIS to keep this shit from happening again, Loki tugged at Tony’s thighs, shifting him higher and changing the angle enough to press against his prostate again. 

The sensation was painful, but quickly slid back toward pleasure. The addition of lips to his throat pulled another moan from his throat that quickly morphed into a strangled shriek as teeth were added and Loki clamped down on the skin in his mouth before sucking. He could feel the blood rise to the skin and knew that it is going to be a spectacular bruise, high enough to make hiding it difficult and painful enough to be a constant reminder of what was happening. 

Tony lost himself again, allowing the endorphins to blot out the parts of him that were screaming; his neck from the mark Loki made, his back from the pinned position, his cock from being pushed back to hardness so quickly, and his hole stretched and throbbing from the constant stimulation. 

Loki reached down from where his hands had been gripping Tony’s hips, taking his cock in hand and stroking with a tight fist. Once, twice, three times and Tony shouted as he climaxed, feeling his legs and abs cramp up. Finally, Loki shuddered and tensed, coming inside of him before pulling out and collapsing on top of him. 

Dizzily, he wondered if it was finally over, but Loki’s voice shattered that hope as spoke from his position face down on top of Tony. 

“Well, I’m sated for the moment, but that’s no reason for you to feel obligated to wait for me.” Once more, Loki stroked a perfect copy of Tony’s finger over his red, chafed penis, smiling at the noise Tony bit back as he once again hardened to full readiness.

~~~

Later, Tony will be unable to recall just how many times Loki forced his aching body back to erection. He knew that he had come so many times that there was nothing left to give and each orgasm grew increasingly painful as his exhausted muscles were forced through fruitless contractions again and again. 

When Loki wasn’t fucking him, he kept Tony stretched and open, constantly playing with the raw, puffy tissue of his hole, sliding fingers in to stretch and scratch and keep Tony’s nerves so primed that the lightest touches burned, making him grunt and whimper and pant in agony as tears slipped freely down over his temples.

Loki, too, began to show signs of tiring, though more satiated that fatigued. Tony had given up on restraint after the fifth orgasm and let himself cry, knowing that it would likely encourage the god, but not having the wherewithal to care anymore. He could feel where the salt pulled his skin tight and tried to rub his face against the sheets to get rid of the feeling.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could cope. His body was begging for respite and he wondered if being unconscious could possibly be any worse. Just as he let his eyes slip closed in surrender, Bruce’s voice rang out over the intercom. 

“Tony, Are you gonna get up at all today? It’s nearly dinner time and if you aren’t eating now, I’ll set your portion aside for you. Otherwise, Thor’s gonna finish it off.”

Tony opened his eyes and stared at Loki’s face. For a moment, there was only stillness before Bruce’s voice came through again. 

“You’ve been unconscious in a locked room for the better part of twenty four hours. If you don’t give me some sign that you’re still alive, I’ll have JARVIS override your door.”

“Tony?”

“Tony?”

“Alright, I’m coming in.”

Tony panicked, not wanting anyone to see him trapped and helpless. The flood of fresh adrenaline that hit his system set his stomach to churning and overwhelmed the worst of the pain as he feverishly bucked his hips and pushed against Loki’s body. 

~~~

The door to Tony’s room swung open just in time for Bruce to see Tony’s hips reach the apex of their thrust. Bruce froze, wondering if he had just made a huge mistake. The conclusion he came to after taking in the rest of the scene made his tension and anger spike and he felt the burn of transformation hit.

The Hulk stepped toward the bed and raised a huge fist, aiming to swat the smirking god from his position over Tony’s body. Just as his fist reached the point of impact, Loki snapped his fingers and vanished, leaving Hulk’s fist to strike nothing more than a cloud of rapidly dispersing green smoke.

The swing unbalanced the Hulk and he staggered, spinning to search out any more threats before refocusing on the bed. The sight of Tony, lying bruised and shaken was enough to make the Hulk slide back and let the doctor rise to the surface again. Once Bruce has finished returning to himself, he approaches the bed slowly, keeping his hands raised where Tony can see them and his voice soft. 

Still speaking so that Tony knew where he was, he flipped on the bathroom lights and ran the tub, waiting for the water to warm before closing the drain. Grabbing a washcloth, he dipped in in the tub and wrung it out, carrying it back into the bedroom. 

“Tony, hey, let’s get you cleaned up, alright? I’m going to touch your face with this washcloth if you don’t mind. We’ll get you up and figure out if you need any more treatment in just a second, but right now, just relax as best you can.”

Bruce was furious that something like this happened and even more appalled that it took him so long to think to check on the man, especially considering how much he’d been doing. It bothered Bruce to think that he might have been able to step in earlier if he had only _thought ___to check.

Tony blinked, his eyes gaining a little focus, and he croaked out a request for water that had Bruce scrambling to fill up the tumbler before wrapping an arm under his shoulders to help him drink. Once Tony had enough, he lifted a hand to take the glass, setting it back down with a shaky hand. 

“Do you think you can sit long enough to get you out of bed?”

“I’d do pretty much anything to get off my back at this point.”

Bruce grimaced at the raw sincerity that resonated in Tony’s words.

“Alright, grab my hands and brace yourself.” Bruce pulled him up, being careful to keep his movements slow and controlled. He watched Tony hiss out a pained breath as his skin beaded with a new coat of sweat. Bruce took a moment to consider Tony’s need for pain killers before deciding that he didn’t know enough to make a call just then.   
He helped Tony climb into the tub and braced him as he sat in the hip deep water. Encouraging Tony to lay back and prop his head against the towel at the lip of the tub, he dampened Tony’s sweat soaked hair with a cup snagged from the sink before lathering his hair with shampoo. As he worked, he raked gentle fingers along Tony’s scalp, wringing a quiet moan from Tony’s tired, frayed throat. 

“Is there anything the team needs to know right now?”

“Not really. Fucking magic, eh?”

“Do you want to tell me what happened so I know what kind of damage to expect?”

“It was just sex. A little rougher and more extended than I usually go in for, but not that big a deal.”

“Tony. I saw the way your face looked. How long were you trapped with him before I showed up? From the looks of things I’d say it was a bit more than ‘just a little sex’.”

“Yeah, more than a little, but I was into it. Sorta." Tony waves his hands sloppily, "It isn’t like I’m a victim or something.”

“Did you tell him no?

“Not as such.”

“Meaning?”

“He didn’t let me speak.” 

“So you never actually consented.”

They fall silent and Bruce carefully rinsed the soap away from his hair, careful to keep the water from spilling over Tony’s face knowing exactly how much he hates it. When he was done, he picked up the washcloth before carefully washing over Tony’s shoulders and down his chest, taking in the bruises, hickeys, and scratches that mark him like some bizarre abstract. He hesitated at Tony’s groin before skipping the area and cleaning his arms and legs.

Handing Tony the washcloth he says, “I figure you might not want anyone to touch you for a while, so I’ll let you handle the rest, OK?”

Tony nodded absently and Bruce turned to pull a couple of the towels from the warmer bar. 

“At first I thought it was just a kinky dream and I was totally into it. I mean, who wouldn’t want to know what something like that felt like? And, really, I was pretty good,” and Bruce knows that his grin is totally for show. “But then he just shoved in and it burned and I really thought I’d wake up but he opened his mouth--”

He trailed off, staring at the washcloth he was twisting between his fingers. “I was really scared.”

Bruce waited, knowing that if he spoke, Tony would just crack a joke to defuse tensions and he’d never get him to open up about this again. So Bruce just waited.

“After the first time, I figured he’d just vanish, secure in the knowledge that he’d beaten me. But he stayed and did it again and again. And I felt like maybe, I’d brought it on myself you know? Like my reputation was the reason he targeted me. Hard to rape a whore, right?”

Bruce flinched at the vitriol in Tony’s words. “You know that no matter what, this isn’t your fault, right? You tried to say no and when that didn’t work you tried to get away. You may not believe me now, but it is _not ___your fault. It doesn’t matter if you’ve slept with everyone in New York or no one at all, you said no and the fact that he didn’t listen makes it his fault, not yours.”

Kneeling beside the tub, he slid a hand up Tony’s arm and cupped his palm against the curve of his jaw, gently turning Tony to face him. Slowly, being sure to give Tony the chance to pull away, he pressed his lips against Tony’s, keeping the contact light and chaste. He pressed his lips in one more time, before he pulled back to make eye contact.

“This doesn’t have to define you, and I am so, so glad that he didn’t hurt you worse. The only thing I regret is that I didn’t get to you sooner.”

“Hey,” Tony cajoles, trying to slide back under his confident schmoozy mask that Bruce knows is 90% insecurity, “if I can’t blame myself, then you aren’t allowed to either.” 

Bruce holds his gaze, trying without words to make Tony realize that Bruce plans to hold him to that before he finally speaks one soft word.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's always wondered what it would be like to fuck himself. Loki finds this desire delightfully wicked, changes his appearance with his holographic-magic-stuff (idk what else to call it, sorry), and indulges Tony.
> 
> And then indulges him again. And again. He keeps going, milking Tony's cock till there's nothing left, fucking him so long they both have multiple orgasms. Fucks him till Tony's screaming and sobbing and begging for him him to stop, and just laughs.
> 
> Bonus: Bruce hulks out to rescue Tony and Loki vanishes, too sated to fight. Bruce gently bathes and cleans Tony. Tenderest aftercare ever, please, and maybe Tony confessing what he and Loki were up to before it turned sour because he can't stand Bruce thinking he was an innocent victim. But Bruce doesn't give a fuck, is just glad he's okay, and silently holds and comforts him. Kisses?


End file.
